Only One
by alwaysandforever2011
Summary: Bella was used to all the boys ways. So much, that the break up barely affected her. But when she meets a certain dazzling and utterly beautiful blue eyed boy, everything she ever knew, doesnt matter anymore. EDWARD/BELLA. ALLHUMAN. possibly slight ooc.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yes! I am back, but only because i couldnt get these ideas to stop playing in my head. Now this story is different. Its all human and Edward/Bella. There's about a million and one songs by Yellowcard that inspired this story, but we're going to go with "only one." **

**SUMMARY; _Bella was used to liking different guys all the time. This guy one week. That guy the next. Once it came the time to go different ways(whether they were dating or just talking) she'd only be upset for a few days, and then she would be completely over it. But when a dazzling and utterly beautiful blue eyed boy crosses her path, everything changes. There's something about this boy that makes her insane. For the first time in her life she recieves her first sip of love and her first taste of heartbreak all from the same boy. And there is nothing Bella won't do, to make this boy hers._**

PROLOGUE.

Let's just say I'd had my share of boyfriends in the past. They all went the same. We'd date for a week or two then we'd break up. I'd be upset for a few days but after that I'd be over it. There were guys I'd "talked" to, but we never actually got around to dating. Again, I would be upset for a few days and then I would be over it. But there was one exception to this rule. _One, only one._

**The Prologue is short i know. But the chapters will be pretty long. If you actually think you would read this story, please review. Otherwise, i'm just going to delete this. **

**loveyouuuu!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Bella! Party tonight, you down?" Alice asked as we were walking out of trig.

"As if you have to ask!" Of course she didn't have to ask! It was Halloween and I was not about to sit around my house with Charlie and pass out candy.

"Good. I'll pick you up at 6. If you want Luke to come have him at your house then. Jasper's coming too."

"Sounds good," I said as I headed to my truck. I got in and turned the heat on quickly. After all this time here in Forks, I was still not used to the cold. I pulled out my cell phone and sent a quick message to Luke informing him about the party and then I was on my way home.

The drive passed quickly. I sang along to "Time" by Nevertheless and before I knew it I was pulling into the drive way. I made my way into the house and dropped my bag off in my room. I decided since I wasn't going to be home that I should make Charlie dinner, just to avoid any fires. I pulled the chicken out of the fridge and quickly through it in the oven and turned it on.

I could hear my cell phone ringing from upstairs so I ran to get it. It was Luke. "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey Luke." I laughed. I always thought it would be weird, being older than my boyfriend, but this wasn't so weird. I actually kind of liked it.

"Kevin's here. So I'm just gonna ride over with him. That cool babe?"

"Sure is. I'll see you then."

"Alright bye."

I walked over and opened the double doors to my closet. Of course nothing to wear. I dug around for awhile and finally settled on black pants with a red halter top and small red heels. Alice would be proud, I thought to myself. I straightened my hair and put on a decent amount of make up. Yeah, Alice was going to have a field day.

And of course, it was Alice Brandon. There was no way you couldn't know it was her. Her bright yellow Porsche stood out compared to anything in this town. The rain had definitely stopped so I didn't bother running. The second we hopped in the backseat Alice started driving. It was slightly annoying at how fast she drove. I heard a chuckle come from the front seat and looked up to see Jasper staring at me. "You look so annoyed," he stated. "Its really amusing."

"Shut up Jasper!" I screamed and he couldn't help but laugh. Jasper was a senior. A year older than Alice and I. 2 years older than Luke. Alice and Jasper had been dating for almost a year now. Nobody even bothered approaching them for a date anymore except occasional new comers. Jasper and I had grown very close over the past year. Along with his other friends, Emmett and Eric. He had one friend who wasn't to found of Alice or I though. Edward. Before Alice and Jasper started dating we would always talk about how cute he was. We had talked to him maybe once, but every time he saw us he would just glare. He was instantly labeled as a jerk.

I didn't even notice we were there until I heard 2 car doors slam, making me jump. I scurried out of the car and found both pairs of eyes on me. I blushed and muttered sorry before we all started walking. I looked up at the house and realized I didn't even know who's house this was but judging by everyone's outfits, some took it as a costume party. "I love your outfit," Alice said. "I'm proud."

"I knew you would be," I smiled. The house was totally dark when we first walked in and the music was unbelievably loud. I realized the living room must be "the dance floor" and made a mental note to avoid that area. We weaved our way through the crowd until we ended up in the kitchen. Jasper went to grab him and Alice a beer. He kindly offered me one, but I declined. Drinking was not my thing. I hadn't seen Luke since we got there. "Hey, I'm gonna go find Luke." I almost had to shout to Alice. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Kay." She said and turned to Jasper.

I never knew you could fit this many people into one house. There had to have been at least 200 just on the first floor. I spotted Luke out of the corner of my eye and turned to look at him. He was drinking and laughing with his friends, something I didn't want to have anything to do with. He looked my way and smiled right as I turned to find Alice. I felt kind of bad but if he wanted to talk to me, he could come find me.

I found Alice sitting next to Jasper on a couch in someone's bed room. Edward was also there and him and Jasper were playing some video game. I walked over and sat down on the couch next to Edward, since it was the only seat. "Hey." I said, instantly regretting it.

But to my surprise he turned his head to look at me and flashed a breathtaking crooked smile, "Hello." He said. And every inch that regretted not talking to Luke vanished.

* * *

**A/N: This story is really really hard to put into words. I have to change everything to make it fit the characters and its confusing. But anyways, do you like it so far? Reviews are appreciated(:**

**DICLAIMER; I own Luke, Kevin and the plot. Everything else belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV.**

The silence grew even more quiet, if that's even possible. Jasper and Edward were seriously engulfed by this game and I'm pretty sure Alice was just engulfed by Jasper's mere presence. "Who's winning?" I asked; pulling everyone's attention away.

"I am." Edward said boldly. A smile painted clear as day on his face and I fought the urge to smile. 'Luke' I mentally reminded myself.

"Barely." Jasper retorted.

"Ha!" Edward laughed. "Yeah right! Ever since Bella came I've been in the lead."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup." He answered. "You're on my team now. If I win, you win."

"Random." I replied, but not objecting.

"Yeah, well Alice is always excited when Jasper wins. So its only fair." He glanced at me with that smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Bella. Alice. Can I talk to you guys?" Rosalie asked, walking in the room.

"Sure thing." I replied, turning to Edward. "Think you'll be okay?" I teased.

"I guess we'll find out." He smiled.

I followed Rose down the hallway and up another staircase. Alice wasn't far behind. Once we were inside she shut the door tightly and turned to look at me. "Edward?" She asked curiously.

"I should have known." I responded.

"What about Luke?" Alice juiced.

"What about him?"

"You're dating him aren't you?" Rosalie bugged.

"Yes."

"Edward?" Alice asked.

"What about him!?" I almost screamed.

"He's flirting with you. And I'm pretty sure you're flirting back. What if Luke finds out?"

"He already did." Rosalie added.

"What?" I stammered.

"Yeah, but don't worry. He's not flirting with anyone. He's just with his tight little friends." She laughed.

"You guys are horrible." I smiled.

"That's what we're here for." Rose laughed.

"Alright," Alice started. "Jasper is going to want to know what she wanted."

"Well don't tell him!" I yelled.

"Duh Bella. Chill out. We're just gonna have to avoid the questions at all costs."

Rosalie meandered over to the door and opened it, letting Alice out ahead of her. I was right behind her as we were walking down the stairs and she turned to look at me. "Edward's a lot more cute than Luke." She winked. I laughed and jokingly pushed her forward.

Sure enough, no one was sitting next to Edward. I reluctantly sat next to him and listened to Jasper try and badger what Rose wanted out of him. "So.." Edward started. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Not really. You're still winning." I pointed out, hoping to change the subject.

"I am," he smiled. "Nice subject change." Gosh, how did he do that?

I laughed it off and pretended to be really absorbed in the game, though I had no clue what was going on.

After about five minutes of silence from him, I was sure he had forgotten my presence, but he surprised me. "You're not gonna tell me, are you?" He pestered.

"Nope." I replied smugly.

"That's okay."

"N-… what?" His answer surprised me.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Is this some kind of guilt trip?"

"What do you mean?"

"You want me to tell you. You're trying to guilt me into it."

"No I'm not. If you don't want to, you don't have too." His answer was so pure I could almost taste the honestly rolling off of it.

"If you say so," I slurred, he chuckled.

I heard the distant sound of a phone vibrating. I looked up to see Edward laughing. "Can you get that?" He asked; motioning to his leg where his phone rested.

"Sure." I replied. "Do you want me to hold it to your ear?"

"No. Just say Hello."

"Hello?" I did as he said.

"Uh, this isn't Edward."

"You've got that right."

"He around?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, but he's kind of busy playing video games."

"Oh. Well who am I speaking to?"

"Bella." I replied.

"Alright. Well I guess I'll talk to you later Bella."

The phone clicked as the other person hung up. "I don't know who that was. The number was blocked."

"If its important they'll call later." He answered smoothly.

"This is your phone?" I questioned.

"Yup." He said.

"I'm gonna put my number in here." I stated.

"Do it."

"You're not even gonna text me."

"Sure I will." He smiled. "Whenever you leave."

"You're not leaving?"

He laughed. "Well I am. But I mean, I live here."

Well, I guess that made sense. "So is this your room?" I asked curiously.

"It is." He said.

I looked around the room. It was huge for one. The walls were a dark gray and there was hard wood floor. There was a full size bed on the other side of the room with a dark green bed set. There was a big screen TV, which is what they were playing on. He had an Xbox 360, Play station 3, and a Wii from what I could see. We were sitting on a futon. To the right of us was a huge stereo and next to it were shelves and what seemed to be a million CD's. "Wow." I muttered.

"Everyone says that," he chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: This wasnt as long as i thought it was. And thats because a lot of it is just conversation. Haha, but a lot of it is going to be like that. Because i want to show how fast they get so close. And the reasons behind it.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

**Oh, and i also learned today that "alot" is not a word. Its "a lot." Hmm, you could've fooled me =p**

**Review and i'll update faster(:**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV.**

Minutes turned into hours and before I knew it, it was 7 am. And I was still at The Cullen's house. Of course, everyone else was too. I was running on no sleep just like the majority of the people. I had spent my time hanging out with Jasper and Alice and occasionally Edward. Luke was still here too. We shot each other glances all night, but neither of us said a word. I had a bad feeling about this and I most certainly wished I was with him right now.

Luckily, Alice had cleared my whole weekend with Charlie and tonight, Alice, Jasper, Luke, Emmett and I were going to her parents boat house. Were, being the key word. Alice and I were already down at the boat house and were just waiting for Jasper to arrive along with Emmett and Luke.

Alice's phone rang and she quickly answered it. "Hey Jasper." I couldn't hear what he was saying and I wasn't even listening to what she was saying. The only thing I was waiting for was for them to finally get there, so I could be with Luke. "Hey Bells. Emmett found Luke and he said he didn't want to come."

"Seriously?" I asked. She nodded. "Alright." Well, if that didn't ruin my night.

I had been texting Edward pretty much all day. I completely forgot why I had ever thought he was a jerk. I learned so much about him In just about 8 hours I couldn't believe it. "You like him." Alice stated after Jasper and Emmett had arrived. They were putting their stuff in the bedroom. "Don't deny it."

"Luke." I reminded her.

"Isn't here!" She shouted.

Emmett and Jasper came up and sat beside us. "Sup?" Emmett asked.

"Bella likes Edward!" She shouted and Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"On the way up here," Jasper explained. "I said you guys were probably gonna date."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Who isn't here!" They all shouted.

Yikes! Harsh are we? I thought to myself. And they didn't stop. That us, until I got a certain message.

Luke: Hey.

Bella: What the hell Luke?

Luke: Wat?

Bella: Why aren't you here?!

Luke: I was sleepin then Em woke me up.

Bella: Seriously?

Luke: Ya. U no wat? I don't think this is gonna work out.

Bella: Yeah, I know.

Luke: So its over?

Bella: Yupp, guess so.

I snapped my phone shut and tossed it to Alice as a single tear rolled down my cheek. "Shit Bella! We were just kidding!" Jasper said as he came over to comfort me. Sometimes it seemed like Jasper was the big brother I never had and I was eternally grateful for him at times like these. "its okay Bella. Its okay." He said to me, but I couldn't speak. I wasn't in love with Luke. I didn't even relatively like him that much, but this was just the kind of thing that happened to me. I knew deep down I would be okay in a few days.

Alice knew that too. "Here Bella, Edward's texting you." She said as she handed me my phone.

"Thanks," I muttered.

Edward: Hey.

Bella: I just got dumped.

Edward: Seriously?

Bella: Yeah.

Edward: That's stupid. Are you okay?

Bella: Yeah, I will be.

Edward: Good.

Bella: Yeah. I think I'm going to bed. Talk to you tomorrow?

Edward: Yes. Goodnight Bella.

Bella: Goodnight.

I hadn't even realized Alice was sitting next to me and reading over my shoulder until she almost shouted in my ear. "You so like him!"

"No I don't."

"You're blushing!" She squealed. Jasper and Emmett laughed. "You do and you know it!"

"I'm gonna go to bed," I said trying to block her out. But if you tried to ignore this spunky little pixie, its quite difficult. She followed me until I made it to the bedroom and she finally left me alone to change, and she didn't come back. I was guessing Jasper had something to do with that and once again, I was grateful for his presence.

I changed into sweat pants and a t shirt and lay down in the double bed I would be sharing with Alice when she eventually decided to sleep. I couldn't keep my mind from wandering to the past few days events. Edward and Luke mainly. Surprisingly enough, it was mostly Edward. Maybe, just maybe. I did like him.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was chapter three. I hope you all liked it.**

**I'm sorry to those of you who really enjoy this story because unfortunatly i can't update it as often as i update my others. Edward somewhat resembles someone i used to know in this story and it makes things difficult at times, but i will try to update more.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own these characters. Don't sue me!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!(:**


	5. Chapter 4

_ittalics = Edward._ Underline = Bella.

* * *

I woke up squished in between Emmett and Jasper. I didn't see Alice anywhere so I assumed she was already awake. I carefully climbed out of bed; not wanting to wake them up and looked in the mirror. My eyes were blood shot from crying and my hair was a complete mess. I threw it into a messy bun and headed outside to find Alice. It didn't take long to find her. She was sitting on the deck, staring out into the water. "Hey," She said without looking up.

"What's wrong?" I asked. The wind blew slightly and she shivered. I realized she had been wearing Jasper's hoodie last night, but she wasn't now. She looked completely and utterly upset.

"Jasper and I got… into it last night." Ever since I had known Alice, she would never say she got into a fight or an argument. She preferred "slight disagreement." But I knew that this was different as she struggled for the words to say. "We were… It just.. I took his phone. Jennifer. They had been texting.."

"Wait," I interrupted. "Who's Jennifer?"

"I don't even know… Some girl he works with. But… You. You should have read the messages. I… I can't…" She stopped and put her face in her hands as she began sobbing.

"Its alright. You don't have to talk about it Ali." I hadn't called her Ali since she was little and I knew it would make her smile. And I was right.

She lifted her head as a smile erupted on her face. "I love you Bell." She said.

"I love you too." I replied.

"Are they still sleeping?" She asked calmly. I nodded. "Well I guess we should wake them up. My mom wants to leave soon."

We walked in and turned the lights on, knowing this would get a reaction from both of them. Jasper groaned and Emmett through a pillow over his head and said, "just five more minutes Mom."

I laughed and I pulled away the pillow from his death grip. Alice pulled the blanket away and they were both forced to face the light. "We're leaving soon. So get ready." I said as I grabbed my phone and followed Alice back outside.

I reluctantly opened my phone to find a message from Edward.

_Good morning._

Good morning Sunshine.

My stomach grumbled and as if on cue Alice threw pop tarts at me. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"Anytime," She replied, taking a seat next to me. "Anything from Edward?" She asked, taking my phone. Before I could reply she answered herself. "Yes. He said What's up?" She looked troubled for a minute. She must have been thinking about what to say. "Here you go." She said after replying.

"What'd you say?" I asked, taking my phone back.

"Just sitting on the boat, eating pop tarts with my amazing best friend Alice. How about you?" Yeah, that's Alice for you.

"Whatever," I laughed.

The ride home was long but short. Somehow I was talked into riding shot gun while Jasper drove. Alice was riding cobain and Emmett next to her. Jasper didn't have a bad taste in music so the ride didn't take as long as I expected. I was still texting Edward and I could see Alice in the rearview mirror. She kept glancing at Jasper and I could see the pain in her eyes. Emmett was texting too. "Jasper. Can you drop me off at Edward's?"

"Sure thing." He replied, never taking his eyes of the road.

Emmett was dropped off at Edward's first and then Alice and I. We lived next door, so I made things like this easy. "Hey Alice, can we talk?" Jasper asked. She nodded as I slipped out of the door and made my way to the front door of my house.

I dropped my book bag off next to the stairs and grabbed a coke from the fridge. My parents weren't home, I noticed. I wandered upstairs and turned on my laptop, entered my password, and went to find something to eat.

My phone was vibrating like mad once I was in hearing distance. I pulled it out quickly and put the receiver to my ear. "Yo yo yiggity yo." I laughed, so did Alice. We'd probably seen the movie Juno a million times.

"They're apparently just friends," she stated. "But she told him she loved him. And.. You know he has self-control issues."

"I know. I'm sorry Alice. Did they…?"

"That's the thing! I don't know. She was at his house a few days ago, but his parents were both home. And they're strictly Christians. It's not like they would just let them go up to his room. Especially since they know about all the other girls."

"Alice.. You haven't.. have you?"

"No, of course not Bella. You didn't.. with Luke did you?"

"No," I laughed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Bella. Stop being concerned about me. You should be concerned about yourself. Jasper and I will be fine. We always are. Just make sure that you're okay. You and I both know you're not over Luke yet, missy."

"Yet, being the keyword."

"Yeah yeah. Well I'm gonna get some sleep. Open your window. Mine already is."

"Alright, bye." I said before disconnecting.

I grabbed a bag of chips and headed back upstairs. I pulled my curtains aside and opened my window. That was the great thing of living next to your best friend. Especially when your windows were right next to each other. Ever since I was eight and she was nine we had been jumping from ledge to ledge. Our parents thought they just never noticed the other come in, but we just didn't bother using the door. Even though she was now 16 and I was 15, they still never realized we jumped back and forth, though of course the neighbors did.

I picked my phone back up and read the message from Edward.

_Yeah, haha. Tyler asked me if we were dating today._

Tyler was Emmett's little brother.

Did he really? He told me he did, but I thought he was just messing with me.

_No, he really did. And Emmett came over when he got back from Alice's. And he asked me if I liked you too._

Ha. He asked me that last night.

_Really? What did you say?_

Uh, I said that i had just met you.

_Salty._

I couldn't help but smile.

Why? What did you say?

_Well, I told Emmett that I did like you._

* * *

**Liiiiiiikkkke? Review! haaaaattttte? Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bella's Point of View.**

"Are you guys dating?" It seemed like everyone in the world was asking me that question.

"No," I would simply reply.

"Do you like him? Does he like you?" We were always together. As if the answer wasn't obvious.

"Well, yeah." I answered every time.

"Awe!" The girls would reply.

Have you ever noticed there's always this one girl? You meet a guy and there's just this one in particular girl that you do not want him around? Yeah, well. Meet Jessica Stanley. The girl that Edward almost dated in the 8th grade. Of course he liked her. Honestly, what guy didn't like her? Ugh! She was the kind of girl that just liked the attention. Jessica didn't like Edward, until she found out he liked me. No, I wasn't friends with her. I had only talked to her about once in my life, and that had been years ago. I made a point to glare at her each time I saw her. Especially after she asked him out 2 days ago. He of course said no. He liked me.

"Hey Bella, you ready?" Edward asked me as I walked towards him. It was dark so I could barely see him from far away.

"Yupp, lets go." I replied as we started walking towards Emmett's.

We talked the whole way there about anything and everything. I told him about my past boyfriends and he told me about his past girlfriends. It normally would have taken an hour to walk to Emmett's, seeing as he lived on the other side of town of Edward and I. Out of no where, Edward grabbed my arm and moved me to the other side of the sidewalk, away from the street. "What?" I questioned.

"I didn't want you to get hit by a car. I would just be standing there and watch you." I smiled and walked around to Emmett's back yard where everyone was gathered around the fire.

"Well hey guys!" Emmett yelled.

"Where's Rosalie?" I immediately questioned. It was 7:10 and she had promised to be there at 7.

"She's on her way," Emmett muttered.

Alice, Rosalie and Jasper showed up in 5 minute time ranges of each other. Others showed up as well, though their names I didn't know, Edward seemed to know them. I talked to Rosalie the majority of the night and occasionally Edward.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked as we sat side by side next to the fire.

"Nothing," I replied.

"You're being a bitch."

"No I'm not," even though I sort of was.

"I mean, I like you Bella. If you don't like me, then its whatever-"

"I do like you Edward."

"Bells, lets go!" Alice called.

I stole one more glance at Edward before wrapping my arms around him. "I've gotta go, I'll text you."

Rosalie and Alice were dropped off first since the lived closest to Emmett and I lived near Jasper.

"So what's up with you and Edward?"

"I don't know really."

"Well, it seems as if Alice wants you together." That much was true. The whole night Alice had been nagging me to go talk to him.

"Yeah, she really does. But its just kind of weird. I do like him, but I just sort of met him. You know?"

"Yeah, that's understandable. But I do think you're the kind of girl Edward needs."

And I never got a chance to ask him what he meant by that. But oh how I wish I would have…

* * *

**It's short, i know. Deal with it. **

**I'm seriously depressed about the situation that this story is based off of. **

**Bad thing for me, maybe its good for you. **


End file.
